Not From the Storybooks
by Animefangirl95
Summary: Hey guys: I adopted this from NalSweetheart, everything after ch5 will be mine. This is not a once upon a time story, no it was so much more, REAL. Love found in the unlikeliest of ways. It transcends through social classes and creates a commonplace. Multiple Pairings. HinaNaru ShikaIno NejiTen SasuSaku
1. Intro

_**Firstly, I've added some alteration to the story, like Sasuke is Hinata's adopted brother (cause he's parentless, remember) and Hinata doesn't stutter in this and Naruto isn't a complete oblivious goofball and so damn loud. I know that sort of ruins their characters, but it really annoys me about them. Also, Sakura isn't love sick over Sasuke; she actually hates him at first. And Ino is meant for Shika, so yeah.**_

_**So the setting of the story is olden days, when there were noble families and farmers and stuff that lived in a village. The fic has nothing to do with ninjas and whatnots.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**CHAPTER 1**

Sasuke bowed before his adoptive father in respect. He nodded to his guest beside him and who he assumed was his daughter; a blonde, blue eyed girl that was most likely around his age.

'I have wanted you here today to introduce you to Inoichi Yamanaka and his daughter, Ino Yamanaka. You remember our talk about marriage a few weeks back, don't you son?' Hiashi said.

Sasuke nodded, having an idea of where this was going.

'Inoichi is leader of the noble Yamanaka family, and as equivalents, we decided that you and his daughter are to be married.' _Sure, don't ask me_ Sasuke thought. He glanced at the girl named Ino. She didn't seem so thrilled by the idea either, in contrast to the many other girls in the village who would have been thrilled to be in her place.

'Perhaps you two would like to take a walk and get to know each other,' suggested Hiashi, but Sasuke knew it was a demand. Sasuke followed Ino out the door and into the beautiful secluded gardens of the Hyuuga mansion.

They were both quiet, not knowing what to say, until Sasuke decided to speak.

'I am Sasuke,' he said dumbly, and mentally slapped himself.

The girl turned to him. 'I'm Ino, and I'm in hell,' she said in a very informal manner. She was clearly angry at the arrangements.

She walked ahead, her footsteps stomping.

'That makes two of us,' Sasuke murmured to himself

-0-0-0-0-0-

'Naruto! Wake up and go grab some eggs from the barn for breakfast!' Sakura's shrilling voice woke the sleeping blonde from his sleep. Ignoring her, he lifted the covers over his head.

'Naruto!' she screeched.

'I'll do it,' Naruto heard Shikamaru say.

'Thank you,' Sakura's voice levelling down to calm.

_This is how it is _Naruto thought, _when you live with your friends on a farm; you share all the chores and work._

Of course, his sleep didn't last long as Tenten came up the crooked stairs of their farmhouse half an hour later, and tipped a bucket of ice over his head.

Naruto gave a sudden jerk. Blinking groggily up at Tenten, he ignored her and laid his head on the ice covering his pillow.

'Naruto, it's almost noon. There's fish for dinner and it's your turn to go to fishing at the river,' she said in a matter-of-factly voice.

'I'll do that after breakfast,' Naruto slobbered.

'And breakfast is ready, get up,' Tenten waited, watching him.

Her gaze was rather disturbing, the gaze she used on people when she wanted her way. Of course, Naruto gave out in the end. Sitting up in his bed, Naruto yawned loudly and stood up. When she was satisfied he was up, Tenten left the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-

After breakfast, Sakura read out the roster that they had set out.

'OK, Naruto is to go fishing for dinner, Shikamaru to do six hour shift at the grocery market and Tenten and I will muck out the barn,' she read.

'Alright, let's get to work.' Everyone scattered around to get ready. Naruto went to the barn shed to roll out the cart and his horse that he named Joy. Collecting a bucket, a handmade fish rod and a blanket. Loading them into the cart, he tied Joy to it and climbed onto her.

'I'm off', he called to Shikamaru who was exiting the farmhouse. His friend lifted his hand in a lazy wave.

Smiling, Naruto made his way to fish, but had no idea about what lay ahead.

_**HI! So I would like to thank NalSweetheart for the opportunity to adopt you story:) I'll let you, the reader, know when it's my turn to be the author. Until then this is all originally NalSweetheart's…except for the charactersXD**_


	2. Rumors

**CHAPTER 2**

**INO**

Ino Yamanaka had first met the dark-haired boy at the grocery store when she had told her maid that she'd do the shopping. She didn't know what about the boy behind the counter that had intrigued her.

Perhaps it was the rather lazy expression he had on his face

Perhaps it was how he showed no interest in the girls he was serving

Or perhaps it was how he didn't even look twice at Ino or treats her as of high rank like her maids had done all her life.

Ino was quite the beauty, and the looks she got in public were very disturbing. This man, however, didn't look at her like eye candy, but treated her with respect that you give to strangers you don't know.

'Busy day?' Ino asked, trying to make small talk. Not to impress him, but to see if he was like every other men she had met.

'Not very, Ma'am,' he said, placing the groceries into the basket. He clearly had no idea who she was, and neither did anyone else, for her elegant dresses were not on her.

'Have a nice day,' he told her, smiling lazily. Ino didn't know why, but she rather liked that smile. So every time the maids readied to go out for grocery shopping, she'd do it instead. He had gotten used to seeing her, and the two got friendlier.

It was a four months later that before she left, she said: 'I'm sorry, but I never really caught your name,'

'Shikamaru Nara,' he said politely.

Ino nodded, smiling a little.

'Ino Yamanaka,' she knew immediately he recognised the last name, a noble name, but he didn't express horrification on his face or any sign of bowing down. Ino appreciated that.

It was then she decided that she fancied the man who worked down at the grocery market and that there was nothing wrong with it.

It was four days after that her father had told her that she was to marry Sasuke, the adopted orphan of the Hyuuga clan.

She nodded to her father, but had gone spastic in her room. She made it obvious to her husband-to-be that she wasn't interested, and he didn't seem to be either. To either of them, arranged marriage didn't sound appealing.

That was three weeks ago, and yet again, Ino was down at the grocery market, a basket in hand.

If there was one thing she noticed at the store, it was another worker, a pretty girl sandy blonde hair in four ponytails that seemed to like Shikamaru.

Of course, she was a nice, smiley person, but everyone can see the looks she gave the young man she worked with.

It annoyed Ino very much, but she didn't bother with it, being engaged, it wasn't like she could have ever been with Shikamaru.

After picking out some fruits and vegetables, Ino walked to the counter and placed the basket on it. Shikamaru gave her a polite smile.

'Good evening,' he said.

'Good evening,' he never ceased to brighten her up with his simple comments.

'Rumour says you are engaged,' he said, counting the price of the grocery.

She could feel a frown cross her face.

'Rumors; never rely on them,' she replied, trying to keep her voice light, covering her frown with a small smile.

Shikamaru shrugged slightly.

'Just heard,' he told her.

It was when Ino left the market that she realized her increasing heart rate and that she was holding her breath. Sighing, Ino made for home.

_**(Still not mine)**_


	3. Reckless

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**CHAPTER 3**

**TENTEN**

During the free time Tenten had after her chores, she rather enjoyed taking her horse out for a ride.

She loved her horse, Reckless; more than herself, for even longer than her friends that she lived with, Reckless has practically grown up with her.

She was there when his mother had given birth to her, and had taken care of the foal.

She was out on the meadow on the outskirts of the town, riding her black beauty along the dusty road.

It was an hour or so before sundown, and Tenten watched the sun slowly crawl down the sky, a mere centimetre every few minutes or so.

Reckless stopped his slowly galloping, moving to a halt.

Tenten frowned, patting down his mane.

'What is it, boy?' she asked him.

Reckless neighed

It was then that she heard the series of hooves behind her.

She turned her horse just in time to move out of the way of a speeding horse, zooming past them, missing Reckless's tail by a mere inch.

Tenten felt her hackles rising as the rider of the horse slowed down and made a turn to come back at them, stopping in front of the duo.

It was a young man, Tenten realized, one she recognized as Neji Hyuuga, a noble member of the Hyuuga family in the town, one of the most respected clans.

Noble or not, it didn't stop Tenten from yelling at him.

'Do watch where you are going, Sir!' she snapped hastily.

'We are not a door mat to trample on,'

The Hyuuga watched her with pale eyes, expression passive.

'My deepest apologies,' he said shortly, yet politely.

The frown from earlier had not left Tenten's face as she said nothing.

The young man's eyes fell on her horse, eyeing the white spot on his forehead.

'Quite the beauty, isn't he?'

Tenten looked down at the horse he sat on. It was a pure white female with olive coloured eyes that held a gentle touch.

Poor thing, she thought, stuck with such pushy master.

Pushy, yet a gentleman.

'Does he have a name?' he asked.

Tenten snapped back to reality.

'Reckless,' she hesitated, patting the back of the horse.

The young man's mouth lifted ever so slightly.

'Quite the name,' he commented. Tenten couldn't tell whether it was a compliment or a note of sarcasm that she caught in his voice.

A silence passed between the two, and Tenten didn't know what to say or do.

It wasn't until Neji nodded. 'Well, good day,' he said.

Tenten nodded too, not politely, but not rudely either.

Smiling a little, the young man took off into the sunset in such finesse, Tenten smiled in amusement.

Reckless neighed, throwing his head back a little. Tenten patted down his mane again.

'Let's go home boy,'

_**(Not mine, originally NalSweetheart's)**_


	4. Swimming

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN NARUTO**

**CH 4**

**NARUTO**

Naruto most certainly could not believe his luck. A young lady was sitting at the bank of the river, her legs dipped into the water and a book in her hand.

She looked to be reading, which was surprising because other than Sakura and Tenten, he hadn't known of any girl who was able to read.

Stopping the horse from afar so to not disturb her, Naruto quietly climbed off his horse, edging near the young woman.

The hems of her elegant yet simple blue dress were slightly wet from where she dipped her feet into the water, and from his view of only a few metres behind her, her dark blue hair glistened in the sun.

'Miss,' he put a gently hand on her shoulder once near, trying not to scare her. But the girl, clearly surprised, gave a short cry, twisting almost violently and grabbing at his hand.

Naruto didn't understand why until she fell awkwardly into the water, pulling him down with her in the attempt to stop her fall.

They both gave a yelp as they splashed into the river together, causing the silent water to bubble with foam.

In all his years of swimming in the lake, Naruto knew it was only a mere two and a half metres deep, but in the spur of the moment, he held tightly to the young woman's hand and swam upwards in an attempt to reach the surface.

When his face met air, he gasped desperately before letting go of his grip on the young lady and putting his hands firmly onto her waist to haul her up, causing himself to duck below the water for a mere few seconds.

When he heard the silent rush to breathe in some air from above the water, confirming the female to be breathing, he pushed her up onto the riverbank.

Stumbling onto the bank himself, he collapsed onto his back next to her, panting hard.

He heard Joy, his horse, neigh in happiness behind him, and when he looked back, he smiled at her wearily, signalling a finger to make sure she stayed put with the cart.

Getting to his feet, he stumbled over to his beauty, patting down her mane.

'Shh, girl,' he search through the back cart and grabbed at the thick blanket he had brought along.

Jogging back over to the young girl who seemed to still be gasping, he wrapped the blanket around her from the back.

She looked back at him, and he caught the glimpse of beautiful white eyes, tinted with the lightest violet.

Swallowing, he sat beside her, careful to keep his eyes guarded as he watched her watch him curiously.

'Thank you, sir,' she said, voice quiet, holding onto the blanket with the edges of her fingers.

Naruto tried not to raise his eyebrows. No one had ever called her 'sir' before.

He shook his head at her.

'Do not be, miss, I am sorry I frightened you,'

She didn't say anything and a silence passed between the two.

'Came to fish?' she asked.

He nodded.

'I am sorry, I overreacted,' she stated.

Apologies, Naruto thought, so strange.

Before he could say anything, he caught sight of a brown piece of small solid bobbing the water, hitting gently against the bank.

Leaning over, Naruto picked it up.

'I am sorry,' he handed her the now drenched book.

'It is alright,' she said, taking it from him.

She turned over the wet pages before closing it and placing it on the floor.

Do you need a ride home, miss?' he asked, running a hand through his damp hair, soaking out the water.

She shook her head.

'The town is several hours away, I wouldn't want to take that much of your time,' she said, but he sensed that she was thinking of a way to get home.

'Let me take you back to my farm, we can send the messenger boy to ask a family member to pick you up,' he suggested.

She bit her lower lip.

'Thank you,'

Naruto offered a mere smile before standing up and extending a hand for her to take. Hesitantly, she took it and he lifted her to her feet.

'I hope you do not mind horseback, miss,' he said honestly.

She eyed Joy with curiosity, looking like she never rode it before.

'Of course not,'

Naruto patted Joy's mane again before hoisting the young lady up by her waist, onto her back. Holding onto the leather saddle's handle, Naruto pulled himself up as well, sitting in front of her.

Reluctantly, she wrapped her arms around his torso loosely when he told her to hold on.

'And by the way, miss, I am Naruto Uzumaki,' he said, not knowing what else to say, looking over his shoulder.

He saw her nod.

'Hinata Hyuuga,' she offered.

A Hyuuga

Naruto knew he saw her eyes before.

The rest of the ride home was silent, even though it was a mere half hour, but Naruto's hammering heart made it feel like hours.

-0-0-0-0-

**SAKURA**

Sakura was beyond furious when Naruto had arrived home so late, and without fish and drenched in water, but her anger subsided when a girl around her own age entered the house after him, wrapped in blanket and looking equally wet.

'Where on earth have you been?' she scolded Naruto, though not as much as she would have if the girl had not been there.

He grinned at her.

'Swimming,' he answered.

Tenten came down the crooked stairs, glancing at Naruto, Sakura and lastly at the girl.

'Hello,' she said politely, and only someone who knew her so well would know she held confusion.

The girl smiled, her white pearl eyes shining.

'I am going to call Konohamoru,' Naruto said to them before turning to the girl.

'Do you have anyone specific you'd like to pick you up?' he asked.

'My brother and cousin, Sasuke and Neji,' she told him quietly.

'Tell him not to tell Father, and perhaps bring a spare change of clothes,'

Naruto nodded respectfully before disappearing through the door. Shikamaru, who had been standing around in the kitchen, listening, frowned as the blonde left.

Tenten invited the girl inside and they all seated in the small living room, and after Naruto came back, changed into some clothes and came down, he sat beside Shikamaru.

The girl introduced herself as Hinata Hyuuga, and she and Sakura had a friendly conversation and things and everything. Tenten had made her tea, and while she drank she seemed to get drier.

Hinata was looking around the room in awe, something she's been doing since she first entered.

Sakura wondered if a girl coming from a noble family like the Hyuuga clan, would be horrified at their living conditions of no gold and silver embracing the walls and everything still meeting their needs.

'Your home is very beautiful,' Hinata commented.

Sakura managed not to look surprised.

'It is so cosy and comforting in looks,' she continued.

'Home is rather big and empty, it isn't all the time you come to such homey houses.' She said.

Sakura smiled.

'Thank you, miss,'

Hinata frowned a little.

'I'd rather you not call me that, if that is okay,' Sakura nodded moments later, a little confused

Several hours later a knock came on the door and Sakura stood up to answer it.

'You're brother and cousin, I am assuming,' she told Hinata.

She opened the door, confronted by a young man. The first thing she noticed about him was his frown, and the second was his eyes.

So dark, she thought to herself.

Behind him stood another man, undoubtedly a Hyuuga, his eyes flashing white.

'We heard Hinata was here,' said the dark-eyed one.

Sakura nodded.

'Hinata, they're here,' she called into the living room. She heard shuffling and Hinata and Tenten coming over.

The dark-eyed man held up some clothes to her.

'I suggest you get changed quickly,' he said.

What a gentleman, Sakura thought wryly.

'You can get changed in my room, Hinata,' Tenten offered. Hinata nodded and Naruto led her upstairs.

That was when Tenten came up right beside Sakura and got a good view of the two men.

As soon as her eyes fell on the more familiar-looking Hyuuga behind the first, her face dropped to a frown. When Sakura looked at him, he had the same expression.

'I will wit in the carriage, Sasuke,' he told... Sasuke?

Sakura thought the other was Hinata's brother, seeming he looked more like her than... Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and the one she supposed was Neji, left, leaving a troubled looking Tenten staring after him. Had they met before?

'Are you Hinata's brother?' Sakura asked Sasuke, unable to keep the confusion from her voice.

'Adoptive,' He corrected.

An orphan, Sakura thought.

After a few moments, Hinata came down the stairs, dressed in a white loose gown.

'Let's go,' her brother said.

'I will be there in a moment,' Hinata said softly.

Sasuke nodded, leaving towards the carriage.

Hinata turned to the rest of them.

'Thank you so much,' she said, sounding grateful.

The all smiled.

'Any time, Hinata,' Sakura said.

'You can come back any time,'

Hinata nodded. 'I will,' she said solemnly.

Hesitantly, she kissed Naruto's cheek before rushing out the door, leaving a reddened Naruto.

'She is nice,' Tenten clarified.

'And ladylike,' Sakura added.

'And pretty,' Naruto said.

The girls laughed as Tenten closed the door.

_**Originally NalSweetheart's**_


	5. In Love With the Farmboy!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**CHAPTER 5**

**INO**

Over the few weeks of her engagement, Ino had gotten rather close to her sister-in-law, Hinata Hyuuga. She thought of her as a rather genuine and polite person, and the more time she spent with her, the more Ino got used to the idea of her future marriage, as much as she can in the circumstances of loving somebody else.

It was when she visited Hinata one morning when the Hyuuga had told her of her experiences the day before.

'Ino, I'm in love,' she whispered to her when she arrived and they were speaking in Hinata's room.

Ino furrowed her delicate eyebrows.

'With whom?' she asked.

That was when she explained the events of the previous day, and how a young man that went by the name of Naruto had saved her life.

'Is he dashing at least?' Ino questioned when she had finished.

'He is, and his friends were ever so kind,' Hinata's eyes were sparkling, and Ino wondered if they shared the same feelings; dread that they cannot be with the one they wish.

'And he is a farm boy you say?'

'Yes, he is,'

Ino smiled.

'I'm very happy for you Hinata, but how will you tell your father?'

Hinata's beautifully worn smile faded as her eyes clouded over.

'I do not know,' she answered honestly.

Ino took her hand and squeezed it.

'Father has already arranged my brother's marriage with you, and he will most likely arrange mine next, and then Neji's. He would never let me wed Naruto,'

'It is alright, we will find a way around it,'

Hinata smiled.

'Ino, do you fancy my brother,'

Ino managed not to frown.

'I suppose, over time it will happen,' Ino answered, taking care in avoiding mentioning Shikamaru's name.

'Let us not discuss me now, explain to me Naruto's friends,' she changed the topic.

Hinata's eyes glimmered again and it was a wonder she wasn't jumping up and down in excitement, something Ino had secretly done in her room after falling for the boy who worked down in the market. Of course, afterwards, she took care of smoothing down her dress and fixing her hair.

'There are two girls, Tenten and Sakura, and they are rather pretty. Sakura has the most unusual pink hair but it looks rather dazzling with her beautiful green eyes. She was really sweet and polite. And Tenten...' Hinata sighed in content.

'There is another male also, Shikamaru, he is rather quiet though,'

Ino felt herself stiffen.

'What it is his name?'

'Shikamaru, I might have seen him in the market a few times, he works at the grocery store,' Hinata said.

_Good lord, _Ino thought.

'They had asked me to come over again, and I really do want to go Ino, and their home is so cosy and you could just sit by the fire and rest all day. I've never felt such peace before,'

Ino barely registered anything the Hyuuga had said.

She could have asked her to invite her along, but then Shikamaru would realize she was lying when she said she was not engaged. Ino felt her heart sinking.

She sighed inwardly and merely smiled at Hinata, but her inside were reeling.

By early evening, Ino politely asked for her departure, and when she arrived home, she asked one of the maids if there was any grocery shopping to do.

'No, miss, we haven't anything missing,'

Ino smiled tightly.

'Alright then, I'm going for a walk, I'll be back before supper,' she said.

'Miss, do not forget that we you will be having supper with the Hyuugas tonight,'

Ino's mind clicked, she had completely forgotten about it. It seemed, so had Hinata.

'Thank you for the reminder,' she told her and left her home.

Ino's first instinct was to go down to the grocery store, but she knew well Shikamaru would not be down there, having already memorised the days and hours he worked in a week.

She took a slow stroll down the market place, watching people trade and the children running about. She was to see Sasuke tonight, and yet, she couldn't stop her yearning for the sight of the boy down at the grocery store. When she passed the said store, she tried to look for his familiar form, but sure enough, he wasn't there.

She understood from her earlier talk with Hinata that he lived on a farm with his friends, and she knew where the farms were and she was certain she'd be able to detect which house he lived in. She could have gone to there, but she didn't know what she would do once she did.

'Good evening, ma'am,' a smooth voice startled her, but it was familiar enough to make her heart race.

She turned her head to see Shikamaru a step behind her.

She smiled what she realized was the first real smile all day.

'Good evening,'

They walked in pace with each other and Ino didn't realize she was holding her breath. She let it out as silently as possible.

'I passed the store earlier, you weren't there. No shift today?' She asked, though she knew well he didn't.

'Actually, I am swapping shifts with another worker in less than half an hour; family business, she says. Just enjoying my free time while I can,' Shikamaru smiled at her.

A comforting silence took over them, but Ino had so much she wanted to say. Anything and everything could have escaped her lips, but none of the things she wished to say matched the moment, so she stayed quiet.

It was Shikamaru who broke the wordless air between them.

'I have been wondering, ma'am,' he said, his hands held together behind him.

'I do prefer you not to call me that, Ino is fine,' Ino said kindly in the pause he held.

Shikamaru nodded.

'You come down to the grocery store in such simply clothing, almost like any other villager, and I am certain you have maids who could do your shopping. Why do you do so? And in the attire you wear? Ladies like you are suitable for much better,' he gestured to the light blue, elegant dress she had on as an example.

'Well, I've always enjoyed strolls in my spare time, and the maids are always busy; I thought I'd help around,' she explained.

'How nice and sincere of you,' Shikamaru said.

'As for my attire,' she looked down at her gown.

'People always stare when somebody in expensive clothing go out for shopping. It is rather comforting to look like everybody else, to blend in. I'd do it all the time, but my father might have a stroke at the idea of me doing the maids' job, let alone wearing things for lower class. He's rather traditional.'

'I see,' Shikamaru nodded, the explanation making sense to him.

He stopped slowly.

'I should be making my way to work now,' he said, getting ready to leave.

Ino smiled.

'Can I accompany your walk? I have nothing better to do, company is nice.'

He smiled again in response and the two started walking the way they came.

The ten minutes that walk took to get to the grocery store, they were quiet, and when the store came into view, the girl with the sandy blonde hair was behind the counter, serving a customer.

'That is Temari,' Shikamaru told Ino, watching her gaze at the worker.

'She fancies you, you know,' Ino said to him.

Shikamaru nods.

'I am very much aware of that,' he alleged.

Ino glanced at him.

'Do you share her feelings?' she asked.

Shikamaru frowned.

'Of course not,'

They stood where they were, watching Temari as she busied herself.

'What do you think of love?' Ino asked quietly.

She couldn't help but ask really, and thank the lord Shikamaru didn't give too much of a surprised reaction.

'In what sense?'

'Do you think it exists?'

Shikamaru thought for a moment.

'I am not sure. Perhaps it does, but you do not find that a lot these days. Many marriages are arranged, and the few people that fall in love never end up together, and if they do, it ends rather badly.'

'Life is unfair in that sense, isn't it?' she said.

'It is,' Shikamaru agreed.

Silence fell between them yet again, and this time, Shikamaru shuffled, almost a little uncomfortable.

'It is time I returned to work,' he said finally.

Ino nodded, but the dread in her was returning.

'Thank you for your company,' she said.

Shikamaru nodded and started towards the grocery store.

Ino watched as he greeted Temari, and the jealousy within her stirred something in her stomach.

-0-0-0-0-

Dinner at the Hyuuga home was rather grand, as it should have been, and Ino sat across Sasuke, both of them showing as little interest in each other as possible, rarely smiling whenever their fathers looked at them and mentioned the engagement party.

Hinata, who sat beside her, squeezed her hand, clearly noticing her not so cheery demeanor.

'Is something the matter?' she asked softly.

Ino merely smiled another smile that felt so plastic. However she was a smooth liar and Hinata believed in it.

'I am fine,' she told her.

The rest of the dinner went accordingly, and she and Sasuke were required to take another stroll like the one they took when they first met.

It was a heavy silence, and as much as she tired, Ino could not imagine Shikamaru in her intended's place.

(_**Originally NalSweetheart's)**_


	6. Life's a chore!

_Hello:) This is my first segment of the story. Sorry it's taken so long for me to actually contribute… I wasn't quite sure how to go about the story. So here is my attempt._

_By the way, I don't like to write in the third person. So when I write the POV of a character, it will be written in the first person. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 6**

**Hinata**

As I prepared for the day I thought back on my conversation with Ino yesterday. I remember telling her that I've fallen in love with Naruto and how I have no idea whether to tell my father or not. What if he gets upset and tells me to never talk to Naruto again just to keep the Hyuuga name safe. Being the clan head's daughter puts a lot of pressure on my shoulders. However I do know that my father does his best to give us the best future. Many times my siblings and I have snuck out to listen in on the council meetings. So we all know that my father really does try to protect our happiness while disguising it as the clan's best interest. However I also realize that I am the oldest daughter of the clan head so my hand in marriage is extremely valuable.

A sudden quiet knock on my door erupted me out of my thoughts.

"Hinata? Are you decent?"

Hearing the deep baritone of my cousin Neji I quickly gave him the permission to enter. As he opened the door I gave him a polite smile. "Good morning Neji. Is there anything you need?"

"Actually your father is sending me to run an errand in the city. He said that you shall accompany me so that when we reach the city you may visit the outdoor market."

I quivered a brow at his words but he just rolled his eyes at me, "Hn the Festival of Nations is coming up and it is the duty of the clans to host dignitaries. Hiashi wants to make sure that we all become cultured and respectable. He wants us to be seen by the people so that nothing but good words are spoken about us. That and he wants you to get a few new outfits that compliment you instead of hide you."

"Oh so Father wants me to be able to connect with the people?"

"Hn. Exactly."

With that I walked away with my cousin quietly there was nothing I could say to keep me from my fate..

**Naruto**

"Ugh! I hate having to muck out the barn. Why can't someone else do it! I mean sure I don't have a solid job like the Sakura or Shikamaru, but why do I have to be stuck with all the hard labor." Talking to my horse Joy, I continued whining while she just looked at me sympathetically. **(AN If Kiba and Akamaru can communicate then these horses can be personified)**

"Naruto are you talking to your horse again?"

"Huh? Oh hey Tenten! Yeah I was just talking to Joy about why I got stuck cleaning the barn."

Rolling her eyes Tenten looked at me and declared, "Naruto, you're the one who offered to help me. Besides you're acting like this is a punishment. Don't you want to spend time with me?"

Sulking I looked at Tenten. "Yeah. I love spending time with you. You're like my sister, I just wish we didn't have so many chores."

Laughing she looked at me, "Naruto living at the farmhouse was our choice. Besides we get more freedom. Tell ya what. If we can finish before noon, we'll race to town."

Hm this will be interesting "And what does the winner get?"

"Hmm if I win you have to teach me how to use a sword. If and only if you win I'll buy you dinner."

"That's not really a bet Ten. You already know how to fight and we both know we get free ramen at Ichiraku's."

"Haha fine you caught me. How about the winner gets to decide the prize at the very end."

"Sounds fair. I just hope you aren't too disappointed when you lose." I grinned at her as I started to saddle up Joy.

"Hey wait a minute Naruto! We still have to clean the rest of the barn."

"How about we not and say we did" I smiled hopefully. On the days that Ten and I are at the farm together, we tend to create games to distract ourselves. Sometimes we don't even finish our chores and we head out to the lake or meadow and spend time with our horses.

Grinning she nodded, "Alright but we have to at least make it look like we did something."

About half an hour later Tenten and I washed up and headed to the horses. Then I watched as she puts a small sack on each of the saddles.

Curious I asked what it was.

"I thought since it's almost lunchtime Shika and Sakura might want to eat. They were both in such a rush this morning that they forgot to pack lunches. I put one on your saddle and one on mine so that you wouldn't think I was cheating. If you don't trust me you can check." She looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

I gulped knowing full well that admitting to mistrusting her was a one way ticket to… I'd rather not think about it. (AN more like I couldn't come up with a way to finish the sentence…)

"Um actually I'm good. Uh should we get going?" She nodded and I started to head to the farm entrance.

**End Chapter**

_**So clearly my style is a lot different than the author of the other chapters, I hope no one minds. Anyway please review so that I can improve the story. **_

_**Next chapter will be from Tenten and Sakura's POV.**_

**P.S. If anyone has any suggestions or comments feel free to review or PM.**

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Aimii0 **_

_**BlueSakuraAC**_

_**el H.H**_

_**NalSweetheart**_

_**She-who-wantsblood**_

Please check out their awesome stories:)


End file.
